


Curiosity Killed the Jack

by avearia



Series: 21 KM Fills [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, 5+1 Things, A Mess Wherever You Go, Accidents, Bunny is an Alien, Chaos, Community: rotg_kink, Gen, Jack being Jack, Jack is Jamie's Ancestor, Kink Meme, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Suggestive Dreams (implied), Tricksters, can be read stand alone, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: ...But satisfaction brought him back.Five times Jack's trickster curiosity nearly got him killed, and one time it saved his arse.
Series: 21 KM Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300553
Kudos: 75





	Curiosity Killed the Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I forgot to post this here at the same time as I did on FFN. Whoops! 
> 
> Part of my attempt to fill 21 prompts from the ROTG Kink Meme. Enjoy!

1\. North's  
_Rogue AI_

"What does _this_ button do?"

There are rules in the Workshop, rules put in place to protect the Yeti workers, tiny elves, and curious Winter Sprites from getting injured on the job.

Rules like "Don't go into the Storage Room for Broken Robots, Dysfunctional Toys, and Other Dangerous Experiments, please – and if you _must_ go in, for the love of god, don't try to turn them on."

Problem is, Jack Frost does not "follow rules."

But when the giant metal Behemoth flickers to life, its rusted hinges groaning as it shakes off the dust from it's long inactivity, and it rises to full height – As it towers over Jack, horns brushing the tall ceiling, blinking down at him with a crazed glint in its electric glowing eyes – Jack wonders, belatedly, if he might've made a mistake.

—

2\. Tooth's  
_Memory boxes_

He wants to know what _kind_ of teeth the Tooth Fairies collect.

After all, humans continue to lose their teeth all throughout their lives. Not on purpose, of course, but accidentally… thanks to dental procedures, cavity-inducing cola, bar brawls, rugby, and good ol' fashioned aging – even past childhood, humans just cannot not seem to keep ahold of their pearly whites.

Jack only wants to steal a peek.

He has no way of knowing that, after the attack from Pitch, the Fairies had decided to deter all thefts by boobytrapping the teeth.

—

3\. Sandy's  
_Dreamsand_

Sandy's island fortress is so quiet, so calm and serene, that he often forgets that even here, there can be danger.

Jack goes snooping around the castle (heh, _Sand_ castle) and discovers there are different kinds of Dreamsand, each with different effects than the ones Sandy uses on kids from night to night.

A cache of Nightmare sand that Sandy hasn't yet turned back to gold; a hoard of Oddball sand, responsible for nonsensical dreams; a tiny chest of Spindleprick – sand that caused Forever Sleep.

And Wet Dreamsand, as Bunny called it – a coarse, red sand that inspired lustful dreams.

Jack discovered the last just before a Guardian meeting, decided to bring it along to ask the others what it was, and, long story short, accidentally dosed his friends; Jack was reduced to sitting in awkward silence, watching the rather _suggestive_ red images play out over his co-workers heads, and was certain, any minute now, he was going to die of embarrassment.

—

4\. Bunny's  
_Alien Spaceship_

So Bunny was an alien… who knew?

Sandy was an alien too, but _his_ spaceship was made from pure dreamsand, and not of rainbow metal and rose-tinted glass, like the one Jack was stuck inside right now.

"Bunny, hey, promise not to get mad, okay, but, uh," Jack said, in a not-panicking voice, into the cell phone the others had given him Just In Case— "but, uh, I found your spaceship, and…"

"Frostbite," Bunny said, and Jack could practically hear him sigh, "Fer the love of god, tell me ya haven't launched yerself _straight into deep space._ "

"…Please help?"

—

5\. Pitch Black's  
_Disco_

"OUT! Pitch squawked, and literally punted Jack out of the lair's front door.

Jack scrambled up and made a getaway before the Nightmares or shadows could snatch his ankles and drag him off to who-knows-where.

Admittedly, spying on your worst enemy is not the _wisest_ course of action, but Jack had been _curious –_ he wanted to know what Pitch got up to in his spare time… when the Nightmare King wasn't sitting around twirling his proverbial mustache, that is.

But Jack was caught wholly unprepared; Pitch did not read Stephen King, or paint like HR Geiger, or marathon horror movie flicks – no, Pitch collected music, everything from Classical to Pop, Disco to Grunge, and Jack probably shouldn't have laughed when he witnessed the Nightmare King dancing to a lively Polka.

In retrospect, it made sense – why else would everyone call Pitch Black _The Boogieman?_

_—_

6\. Jamie's  
_Legacy_

Jamie's next homework assignment is the dreaded Family Tree.

In Jack's book, anything worth doing is worth _over_ doing, and by god, if they're gonna do this, they're gonna do it _right._

They carve up twigs from construction paper and Jack helps dig up family roots—albums, articles, birth certificates, wills, morgue statements, and arrest warrants—and the result is a tree-monstrosity that grows straight to the ceiling; the presentation, when set up, takes up a classroom wall.

Even the teacher gapes in shock, and Jamie gleefully expounds on his genealogy, whose notables include: The Mayor (mother's side, a cousin twice removed) A great Uncle in the California Gold Rush who died of dysentery ('What that's a _real_ disease?') and a humble seamstress from the 1700's whose maiden name was _Overland._

And there, in the chaos of the Classroom, as everyone scrambles to get a look at the Bennett tree, Jamie grins—and Jack swears he can almost hear the echoes of his sister in the corner of Jamie's smile.

" _Still out there playing tricks, Jack,_ " she almost seems to say; she shakes her head and smiles, fond, _"Still out there causing trouble._ "


End file.
